runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Wilderness Guardians
=The Wilderness Guardians= thumb|left|300px The Wilderness Guardians, formerly known as the "PK PKs", is a clan founded by His Lordship in 2003. In the 6 years of it's existence, WG (or WildGuard) has become one of the most famous RuneScape clans for their revolutionary and impressive feats and accomplishments. WG has hosted four real-life meetings, have for sale a clan t-shirt, own the best website of any clan in any game online, and much more which has changed the face of RuneScape and it's clan world over the years. =WildGuard Today= As of June 2010, WG remains one of the oldest surviving clans active in RuneScape to date. His Lordship is recognised as the oldest clan leader serving a consecutive term in the rank. The clan's community is thriving, and the fifth Real Life meeting has been planned to take place around the date of the Jagex-organised RuneFest event. WG hosts at least two official PKing trips (Known as "raids") per week, and are still a strong force in the P2P PvP aspect of the game, constantly taking on forces such as the Jaja, Welfarers and Mlp Maku teams. The clan is known to be one of the last honour-based clans in the game, and are restrengthening their code of honour and ARPKing concept even despite the changes to the game's PvP system. =History= Foundation and Early Days WildGuard was formed by His Lordship on December 6th, 2003, following his post on the Rune Village fansite's forums entitled "Read This If You Hate PKers". The clan, originally known as the "PK PKs" was based around the concept of Anti-Random Player Killing, or ARPKing. It received an incredible response from the community, with at least 30 members joining within 2 days of opening. Along with a name change to the Wilderness Guardians, they gained the support of The Sabres (One of only two surviving pre-RuneScape clans and the strongest ARPKing clan at the time) and joined the Federation - a syndicate of clans who shared principles of honour and ARPKing. =Wars= In the six years it has existed, WG has hosted many clan wars, and taken on forces such as Violent Resolution, Reign of Terror and others. WG's most famous and noteable wars are listed below. Wilderness Guardians vs Rune Outlaws vs Knights of Death thumb|250px|left|Wilderness Guardians vs Rune Outlaws vs Knights of Death WG's first war, held on November 27th, 2004. Previously, the Rune Outlaws had greatly insulted WG, and so WG declared war in a battle for pride. However, shortly before the battle, His Lordship unknowingly released war details to a member of the Knights of Death. KoD then thought WG was hosting a war against them, and prepared to fight on the same day. WG, led by His Lordship, made their way up to the Demonic Ruins and charged from the west, but found only looters and spies. With RO nowhere in sight, the WG members lowered their guard. Only seconds later, Knights of Death entered from the south-east and rushed the unprepared WildGuard. It is unclear when RO became involved. An intense three-way fight ensured, and the battle spread halfway across the Wilderness. All sides suffered heavy casualties, and no final victor was decided. Very little was known about the WG vs RO vs KoD war except for the clan's history's account. On November 2nd, 2009, surviving footage of the war (Recorded by Wildflame110 of WG) was edited and released as a video entitled WG - First Blood (Left) to YouTube. The video shows WG walking to the Demonic Ruins and the start of the fight; however, the footage ends only a few minutes after the fight began, as Wildflame accidentaly backspace-logged out. Another WG member, Maxrobinsun, is noted to have said that he also was recording the war in PMs seen in screenshots, although what happened to this recording of the war is currently unknown. Wilderness Guardians vs Dead on Arrival thumb|right|250px|Wilderness Guardians vs Dead on Arrival Hosted on July 9th, 2005, the WG vs DoA war and video have become famous throughout the clan world. The war itself and it's methods and tactics was the first P2P war to incorporate the use of Ancient Magics (A standard almost always used in P2P PvP today), and within 30 seconds of the start, over 3,500 damage was struck. WildGuard was the projected victor, with a turnout of around 120 members (~360 "opts" or Options), and DoA pulling around 100 members/300 opts. The war itself, unfortunately was crashed by Followers of Malkov, and the victor was unresolved. The WG vs DoA was WG's first P2P war, and His Lordship says that it was the best war he has ever attended in over 5 years of wars. The RuneScape fansite Zybez (RuneScape Community) continuously votes the video of the war (Right) as the most enjoyable clan video to watch, and it has been described as having obtained "classic" status in WG and the clan world of RuneScape. WG vs DoA began WG's domination of P2P PvP for the following year. =Contribution to RuneScape= In the Clan Submissions Page of April 30th, 2010, Wilderness Guardians and His Lordship were recognised by Jagex as one of the oldest clans, and for His Lordship's contribution to the community (left). His Lordship is also seeking to provide assistance in the organisation of RuneFest later this year. WildGuard itself was one of the dominating clans in P2P from 2005 to 2007, and has revolutionized P2P PvP in-game, with wars such as Wilderness Guardians vs Dead on Arrival (The first war to use the Ancient Magic spellbook).